Peach Creek(high school) Fantasy Romance
by rinia.silvia
Summary: There it is! Peach Creek High! All the mystical creatures goes there and so does this human, half elf, and the fire phoenix princess Jina goes there! there will be some hentai/yaoi in this story! so! will you join me?
1. Prologue

~~~this is a YAOI (boy love) story, please don't report or be mean! it's my first time~~~

"Aye, pumpkin! I gotta talk to you!" Double DD said as he walks over towards The red head Kevin.

scared out of his wits, Kevin started to run through the empty hallways of the school. No one was there due to the fact that it was Halloween and everyone was in the gym, dancing having a good time. But not Kevin, Kevin was screaming for help as he ran but the vampire came close to him.

"Yes yes! I love a good chase!" the Vampire said as he took his hands out of his suit jacket pocket and begins to run after to him, His fangs popping out with his blue sea eyes turning red. all Kevin could hear is the "click-clacking" of the dress shoes that the vampire D was wearing and of course of the hysterical laughing that sent a shiver to the human's back. even the vampire's voice has made him weak in the knees.

Kevin ran into the restroom, locking the door as he sighed in relief. Backing away from the door, he left something hard on his back. gasping from what hard thing was...could it be? IT WAS HIM!

"My, My, pumpkin...you should never run away from me...not only i am a fast swimmer but I am also a fast runner. Now it's time for my feed!" the vampire said in a growl as he pinned Kevin toward the wall, opening his mouth his fangs grew sinking his fangs into the humans neck. Kevin moaned as he yelled.

~~~~~Kevin is mortal who wished he had powers, he favored by his friends who are all mystical creatures~~~~~  
Rolf: a werewolf

Nazz:A siren

Johnny:a satyr (and plank of course)

Jimmy: a flower Nymph

Sarah: Harpy

the kanker sisters: the fates

Jina:now jina is my own character i put in there and she is a fire phoenix, she is also new to the school. Kevin and her becomes really good friends

Ed:Cyclops

Eddy: furry (a fox)

Double D:Vampire

Nat:human also

~~~hehe~~~

will you stick with this yaoi girl and read?


	2. the Message

It was a summer night. A night where creatures would wake up begin their so called "day" all type of creatures they went this school where the GODS their selves went to. what is this school? It's Peach Creek! Peach creek is a school in America that has mystical creatures in it! well that's all about to change...the God of Messaging, Hermes, was sent to earth to send a Message to all of the creatures who went to Peach Creek. it was early in the morning, so it was a good time for the creatures to come out. The sirens came from the lake, floating in air like they was swimming in water. Harpies flying in the air, their wings fluttering. Satyrs galloping from the forest that was behind the cul-de-sac. flowered Nymphs game out of the ground whipping their roots for hair. The animals came from their habitats while the vampire came out of their houses. What was the big news? why did they have to get up early?

"Hello, my creatures...I bring only bring two good news!" the fluttering messenger says as the creatures yelled in excitement. "the now now now...Fates will come over and will help me explain some stuff!" he said as there was a black hole and the Kanker sisters came out. their skin Green and bumpy, their hair white, what's this. They have no eyes! only one golden eye ball they share and sometimes fight over. they aren't going to kill no one because Athena took that power away from them, so they can only the future of the creatures.

Lee Kanker approached the creatures in the middle of the cal-de-sac, yanking the golden Eye Ball from the sisters. she throws it up in the air, it explodes and a huge wide screen of the vision began to show. Lee pointed to the vision, it shows a Human! A human with a hat that covered his long hair that is color of pumpkin. The creatures shrieked in excitement. Lee started to talk..

"This human be Kevin, a sweet boy he is. A nerd he may be, and his blood is very sweet, cause he is a virgin. He is going to high school to be a mechanic. he is also a smart boy! he is going to live in this cal-de-sac! but he does have a weakness..." she stopped her sentence. Following her sentence was May

"He has a weakness of vampires...he is Gay that loves to be teased..so to say.." she giggled as she Lee Nudged her in the neck.

"there is another one.." Marie stated as the vision started to show a teenager on fire walking with a fire crown, her bright strawberry long hair flowing upward. the elves got on one knee bowing. "she is the princess of fire. The Phoenix girl. She is going to high school for music. she has a wonderful singing voice..she is also a virgin who loves to be teased"

the creatures looked amazed at the visions. the golden eye falls back into Lee's hand. Hermes spun around stating "and they will come to Peach Creek! and they are working at this Jazz café called Jungle Juice." the Fates goes back in the ground while Hermes flies up.

When will they meet these new beings...the creatures pondered.


	3. New Neigbors

**forgot to mention! these characters I do not own, nor do I own AU! ACID does! now Jina Mars, I own her!**

The time now was 8:30 at night. The moon was full and the stars shined with brightness, showing out and off their ways of making constellations. The dark sky was a perfect shade of black where the beautiful hue of brightness from the sky was just so amazing...if some human would look in the sky and say.. "wow. This is the type of sky I want to see for a life time!". The soft summer wind blew a cold breeze as the soft sakura trees danced their hypnotizing petals around, swaying like they don't have a care at all. the mystical teenagers of the Cal-de-sac was getting ready for school, but they suddenly seize because of what they was hearing was two move in trucks. The trucks each separately part at the nice townhouses. the teens couldn't help but to come out of their houses and stare.

"Tink it be those new beings that the fates talked about?" The Satyr said as he was holding his big wooden best friend. With that question, the kids pondered as they went back to their house to get ready for their school night, well all except one. There was a black figure that stood among the crowd, his red ruby eyes gazing at the two houses, the shadow smirked, showing off the point of his fangs.

The human's name was Kevin Barr. He stepped out of truck with his messenger bag on him. his shoulder length ginger hair flowing, his nice freckle skin makes any creature, if they was staring at him, blush. He was wearing his nice green and black shirt with a picture of an anime guy with green hair and piercings. he wore basket ball shorts they were orange. He also have breath taking eyes, the shade of Emerald to be exact and what's this?! What could be more perfect than his nerdy glasses with tape in between the space? Kevin would walk in the back of the truck where the moving men smiled at him when he asked nicely for his Motorcycle. once they gave it to him, he giggled with glee. His cycle was the color of the bluest sky his wheels were the darkest black, of course it was nice and clean! "Oh boy! A school full of mystical creatures! ohhh I am so excited!" The teenager said with glee and pride, his voice was nerdy but with a tenor pitch with it.

"I don't see the big deal of you getting excited bro." The bass voice said behind him. It was his brother, Nathan Barr. Unlike his human brother Kevin, Nathan was half human from their mother side and half elf from their father side. He had green hair that sort of looked like an anime character hair would be. His eyes were also breath taking as well, for his eye color were the color of the darkest gold. He wore skinny grey jeans and a black shirt that said "Tears don't fall". He would also walks over to the movers and asked him for his skate board. his board was black on top and his wheels had neon green wheels. Grabbing his Domo backpack, he puts it on. "I mean you seen me naked...twice!" he sniveled at that comment.

"E...excuse me..b..but are you two my new neighbors as well?" A soft shy voice said. Nathan and Kevin turned around to see a teenaged girl with long fiery pink hair that was down to her back. she had curvy body. nice G size breasts, thick thighs and soft legs. her eyes well..there was nothing to say, due to the fact that they were white as ice. People thought that she was blind but she really wasn't. she wore black thigh high stockings ad the pattern looked like shooting stars. she wore some white shorts with two silver peace sign on the pockets. her shirt was lose and it said "Anime raver!" she wore a back pack that was loose and It was the color green as grass. She was also wearing roller skates that had neon blue wheels and everything else was black. Nat's eyes widen from what a beauty she is.

"why yes we are your neighbors! I'm Kevin and this is my Brother Nathan! what's your name?  
"M..My name is Jina..."  
"Jina? The Phoenix bird Jina?" Nathan said as he spoke in a surprising voice. Of course, Jina Nodded "y...yes that's me..it's a pleasure to meet you all"

Nathan almost fell on his knees as she tilts her head. Gods...he loved the sound her voice. He stuttered slightly "w...well w-w-w-would you like to-"  
"Walk with us!" the nerd said as he hopped on his cycle, giggle snorting.  
"o..oh s..sure well...t..that is if you wand me to..I..I don't want to be a bur-"  
"**NO NO NO NO NO** you're not!" Nathan said as he took her soft hands. Jina blushed of course from being shy but also, no guy has never been a push on before.

With that short convocation, they begin to ride off. Jina skating, perfectly, almost like ice skating. she had her _Attack on Titan_ head phones around her neck. she skated at the same pace as Kevin and Nat who were a bit more fast but after all, she was faster.

"s...so what are you guys going to school for..?"  
"well..im going to be a Mechanic. I love working with tools and interesting stuff!"  
"And I'm going for music, I want to be a rapper..and a bass player"  
"o..Oh! I..im going for music too! I want to be a singer"

They both laughed as they went to the school, still talking about their goals. But little did they know that there was a nice car, think it was a BMW, that was following them. it had tinted windows and nice rims. was it the shadow that was standing there?


	4. The school

Ah! there it is! Peach Creek High! The building was like the Hogwarts! It looked more like a college than a High school! The buildings were in different stories! some had 3 stories and some were even taller than a skyscraper! Oh how dark those buildings were! beautiful dark bricks, tinted windows. A garden with a statue of Aphrodite, the watering can she was holding was a fountain. My gods, wasn't that garden beautiful...

The three stopped in the middle of the parking way of the school, their colored eyes staring in amazement. The human's heart pounded from seeing all sort of mystical beings floating or swimming in air, galloping into the school. Kevin squeaked with glee as he stares at his brother and his Best friend. All three of them made their way to the parking lot so that Kevin could park his motorcycle. Nathan putting his skateboard in his hand. Jina was sitting on the ground, taking off her roller-skates, looking in her backpack, she pulls up a pair of Naruto converse, a picture of the leaf village on each side. She would slip them on as she smiles softly, putting the skates in her backpack. Without a word being said, they would then hurry to the entrance of the school, they looked at each other and squealed like a bunch fan girls. They took a deep breathe and stood there in silence. Kevin looked back at them, they did the same. He began to speak.

"I can't believe it, this place is incroyable! Breathtaking to say the least!"  
"you, got that right my broski.."  
"L..let us go in gents, there is much stuff we must do!" Jina said her goofy accent. All three of them laughed they walked in. the doors flew back. there was loud talking until all of the creatures look at the three they stood there, blushing at all three of them. You swear that they had hearts in their eyes and they corny song from B5, All I do, is playing in the background as the three walked in the school. Kevin looks at all the creatures in amazement as some them gazed at Nathan as a cool guy and Jina as a goddess. "we s...should go find the office..b..but where is it?" Jina asked one of the Sirens. The Sirens blushed as they saw her face. one pointed in the direction of the office, Jina smiles and bows to them as they sang 'you're welcome!' in their beautiful voice.

"Y...you guys the office is this way!" Jina said to Kevin and Nat, since they was talking to some of the creatures. they strolled off to see the office. There was a mahogany door with the gold bar that said "Office" on it. the handle was shaped as Zeus's thunderbolt. Nat opened the door for Kevin and Jina, of course, Jina said thank you, which made Nat blush.

Walking to the sectary's desk. Kevin gasps to see it was a ghost, talking on the phone. staring at amazement, they also know their manners. After the ghost got done talking to someone. she smiles softly. since she couldn't talk, she's deaf. she did sign language. Neither did Kevin nor did Nat but Jina did, walking over to the sectary's desk, her hands begin to do the language. The way her hands danced though the language made the boys look at her amazed. Once Jina got done, she would turn back and smile at them.

"S...she said that she will print off our schedules. they won't take too long." she said as she gazed at the wall where a billboard said 'school clubs and sports' "h..hey you guys look at this!" the two boys rushed to her side to see the club names and sports. Swim team. Acapella club. Mad skaters club. Quiz bowl. The list goes on and on. Jina's eyes gleamed up and pointed to the post about the singing/Acapella club. "this one is really good! N..Nathan y...you should do Mad Skaters club..Y...you get paid.. I..it's like having a job p..plus you're a really good skater.." she says with a tint of pink on her smooth skin. Nathan blushed as well on his tan skin. "you should be in the singer class..I bet you can blow..I..I mean **sing**!...sing.." he said has Jina's face gets red.

"I think I'm going to take the Quiz Bowl club. I would love to learn more intelligent thing and discover the undiscovered background of Greek mythology!" Kevin said as his eyes gleamed with joy while seeing the word Quiz Bowl in thick nice hand writing, in gold lettering and sparkles around the words. The two nodded at him and smile. A gentle breeze got their attention because it was the sectary that was doing it, they walked up to her and thanked her while taking their schedules.

"Sweet! we got the same classes together! Including lunch! well...except our homeroom.."  
"y...yeah! we E...even have the same locker n..next to each other!"  
"This is excellent! We should go to our first class together!" Kevin said as he grabbed other of their hands and walked out to their first class, which was History.

Their history class was huge. 30 tables the could fit 3 people at a table which had marble and the chairs were black. the tiles on the floor looked like water they could see outside. By the GODS! Wasn't that sky beautiful. So, the three walked in smiled at the other creatures, which they were all friendly.

"Oh! so you be the 3 new creatures!" some one said behind them, Jina turned around and saw a teenager. he was half human and half goat, or ram. He had on a blue shirt, and his bottom half was brown. He was also carrying a woodened plank "The name is Johnny! it's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Ahhh so the half-goat-boy was right! all 3 of them look good enough to eat!" Nathan cringed and almost yelped to what he had seen. A blue thick huge muscled werewolf! It's thick fur ripping his farmer clothes. "nice to meet you half-elfboy!" He said as he gave him a fangly grin. All Nathan could do was nod, meaning 'hello, nice to meet you'.

All of the creatures sat down still talking to the new kids until the teacher, a lady that was half human, half snake, slithered in and smiles softly at her class. "Good Morning, my fellow students! I see there are 3 new students in my class! Their names are Jina, Nathan and Kevin! you guys can talk to each other as soon as class is over! Now I am assigning boo-" the teacher's words were interrupted because of the door opened...What in the world..who is that?

"ahhh Mr. Vincent, I'm so glad that you could join us.."


	5. Eddward's POV

After taking a shower, the vampire Eddward Vincent, went into his room to get dressed. He stood about six foot one. His nice toned body...damn his body looked so nice that some rumored that his body was created by the vampire god Wrath himself, his dark soft hair hanged to the middle of back. It was also a thick wavy mess, but no body could understand why he didn't like it. With a grunt, he grabbed his brush and mumbled 'messy' as he began to brush it. His personality is tough but he would always blush since loves to have his hair played.

While standing there naked while brushing his hair, he looked at himself naked in the mirror. His hard rock eight pack abs down to his huge thick 10 inch cock. with a smile he slowly jerked himself off, feeling his thick shaft and his nether curls through his hand. He was enjoying himself until his Samsung galaxy S4 played the song _You got it Bad _by Usher. He rolled his eyes as he answered it. "Hello...Eddward here." he said as he kept on looking at himself naked.

"aaaayyyeee Eddward it's Chad!" Chad Fester was his name. Him and Eddward were like brothers. He stood 5'10 and he was also muscular. his skin was the color of copper. His eyes were the color of the brightest sky, so it's like a baby blue but with a glow. He was wearing a white shirt of a naked lady with wings and a shot gun and he was wearing basketball shorts, purple to be exact. He would be waiting for him at his locker, eyeing the babes as they walk by, winking at them he would be talking on the phone. "You know, The Black Dagger Brotherhood wanted to come over there and check up on you...so what happened? How come you never called them back? They miss you man.." he said as he rubbed his short neck length dirty blonde hair. He could hear Eddward's sigh of anger.

The Black Dagger Brotherhood is a organization for teenage vampires that has skill, or something special about them. In this case, Eddward's friends that he hangs out with, had something special about them. Eddward, in this case, he can swim in water. In ANY type of water. Eddward was pissed off about this because his parents are still in that organization and he lived alone, but it wasn't half bad. The BDB company game him his own house, a lot of money and a nice ass car, a BMW that was the color of dark sky. Rolling his eyes, he started to put on his purple boxes but he had trouble putting inner thigh cock in his boxers. Putting his phone between his shoulder and ear. "Cause they are a pain the ass! Explain to me this Chad-Bro, what is their deal? They remind me of those toll calls.." he sighed as she puts on some baggy jeans. Of course, hearing Chad laughter made him roll his eyes again. But in the distance, he would hear cars in the distance. Turning around he would see some the move-in trucks and saw 3 figures coming out from the trucks.

"Whoa.."  
"what? what happened?"  
"The fates were right...People are moving in the cul-de-sac..."  
"is one them a babe?"  
Eddward rolled his eyes as he puts on his beanie to hide his hair. "I'm not looking for you, bruh.."  
"Aww, come on! I know you don't like to look at the babes due to the fact that your a fa-"  
"Bitch, was you gonna call me a fag?" Eddward said with a stern voice. Chad gulped to how the fact that Eddward did break his arm. He then took a sigh "please, man? do it for me..."

Eddward rolled his eyes once more. "Fine.." his cyan eyes turned red, a shadow appeared outside it stared at the newcomers. "well..she is a cutie." he chuckled when he heard Chad go 'yes!' the shadow kept looking "there is also a halfa..and..." his eyes widened as he stared at the human. But he snapped out of it because of chad saying hello really loud. "A human.."

Chad's eyes widened then he chuckled "a human to the school..this is going to be fun..I'll see you there man.." with that being said Eddward hanged up and begin to put on his black V-neck shirt, with M,F tags, and finally his beanie to hide his long hair. Going down the stairs he would grab his car keys and a granny smith apple. Bitting into it, as he went outside, he unlocked his car whilst he got in, he turned on his car, smirking as his radio glowed 'Hello Eddward.' Starting his car fully, the song _Green Light, _by John Legend. biting into his apple and driving his way to school but soon he stopped. He had saw the new teens going to the school, laughing...including that human. Smirking Eddward started to sing "Give me the green light.." and boy can he sing.

* * *

Parking next to a motorcycle that looked bad ass, he started to walk in the school. He was greeted by his 3 friends. Chad was a vampire that was special because he can deflect and control fire. Ed who was a Cyclops that can lift heavy things. And then there's Eddy, he was a furry (in fox form) he was still a money hungry bastard though. Seeing Eddward, Ed ran over to him, causing the other teens to move out of the way. He stopped because Eddward gave him a look that could possible make him dead in an instant. "Uhh, hi Double D." Ed said shyly. Eddward could only smirk at him walking away from him as he rubbed his gray belly.  
Dabbing Chad, then pet Eddy's fur, which Eddy hated that. Slapping his hand away, Eddy would begin to talk. "So did you know that the girl from the cal-de-sac is a princess? I bet she is rich!" he said as he rubbed his paw together.

"Dude, shut your money hungry ass up! anyways, Double D..are you ready for today's bullshit of classes." Chad said smirking. Eddward chuckled as he then walked to his class. The whole class was scared of these four, but they was more scared of Eddward. Rumors say that Eddward is Rhage's son. Nobody know who are what is Rhage, but the name sounded scary. The last bell rang and there goes the other teenagers running to their classes all except the four. soon they hard to part ways.

Gods, did Eddward hate this English Class. Epically that Halfa snake bitch, Miss Silthers. Opening the door, eyes stress at him. "Ahhh Mr. Vincent, I'm so glad you could join us." Smirking Eddward walked over to the new students eyeing the Human. "mmmm I didn't want to miss this.."


	6. The Bullies

**A/N: alright you guys! Hopefully you guys are enjoying my story! I might make another one but I am soo excited that Angelz Of DarKness reviewed my story! lol I was embarrass to ask to U/U please you guys send reviews when you get the chance! also the rapping part is something I created.**

Kevin body shivered as he felt the vampire sit behind him. What was this feeling? Why was his heart pounding? Jina looked at him with her icy cold eyes with a sight of worry. Nudging her leg softly at Kevin's, he would look at her, Jina then would give him a motherly smile at him. Blushing, Kevin would give a 'don't worry, I'm ok' smile. Nodding, Jina looks back at the teacher. Shaking his head, Kevin would look back at the teacher. Ok good..What was the today's subject about..Well, since it was everyone first day back in class, Miss Silthers started to play a game with them as she passed out their English book. Smirking, the human would look down at the brand new book. He loved how the periwinkle and silver collided together, he also loved the Greek symbols that spelled out _Greek Mythology English_. Oh the excitement! The feeling of enjoyment made his heart race.

"Well, alright class today, each student will tell them what they are going to major in and what's their sexual orientation." The students started to mumble in agreement. "Would anyone like to go first? And don't make me call you guys out" she said as her rattle at the end of the tail shake. She would hissed from the fact that the room started to get quiet. "Well I'll go first. I am Miss Silthers and I am a lesbian and you teens know what kind of major I have. Now.." she says as she would go behind her desk and grab a ball, tossing it up and down. "I'm going to throw this ball at a random person and they have to answer." With that being said, the ball goes to Rolf the Werewolf teen. Gripping it gently with his claws he would begin to talk.

"well, howdy-do class! My name is Rolf, I am Majoring in zoology and I am straight!" How he said the word straight, made the kids laugh softly. Next, he would throw the ball at another teen, which was a Siren. "Hey what's up! My name is Nazzanila, but people call me Nazz. I'm Majoring in Cosmetology. and I am bisexual." So the ball threw to another guy who was a nymph named Jimmy and he wanted to be a fashion designer, plus he was gay. Everybody told they majoring and sexual orientation Well, all except four. The Ball came to Nat and he blushed, looking at Jina. "Well...umm.. I'm Nathan but everybody calls me Nat..err..I'm Majoring in music, bass player and rapper. and I'm straight." Jimmy asked him "oh! So you know how to rap? can you rap us something real quick?" The students and the teacher agreed. Eddward smirking, leaning back in his chair, he chuckled "please do..I need something exciting in this boring ass class." Smirking Nat started to rap in his bass rhythmic tone.

_Time passes by,_

_see the birds fly,_

_leaving in the world at the wrong time,_

_gotta be a strong guy just to stay alive_

_a lot of people got a lot of questions but can't say why I_

_sigh, life is like a drought it's just making me dry_

_is this why..the dove's cry?_

The teen in the class clapped for him, well all except Eddward. Smirking down at Jina., he tossed the ball to her and she caught it blushing a soft pink on her caramel skin. "H..hello..I..I'm Jina..I'm majoring in music a..as well...A singer..and I'm bisexual.." the students cooed at her because of how her Hinata like voice sounded. "Well Geez! I bet you sound amazing! sing for us!" Said Nat as he looked up at her with a hypnotizing gaze. She would blush from the teens howling at her. She began to take a deep breath and started to sing a Japanese song. It had a soft romance to it.

_Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai_

_Sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte_

_Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte_

_Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaerunda_

Her eyes were closed when was singing that song. She then open her icy white to see a few people in the class with tears in their eyes. Including the teacher! "That song was lovely.." she looked next to her, Kevin would be wiping his eyes. Giving the ball to him, he would fix his glasses. "Umm..hi..My name is Kevin..I'm majoring in mechanics and I'm gay." when he said that, the vampire Eddward chuckled and smirked at him. Looking back, the vampire says "Wow pumpkin..that's what I'm going for as well...and i'm gay as well.." he said smirking. Man...That smirk sent shivers down the human's spine. sitting down quickly. He would toss the ball back to the teacher, since the vampire told his side.

The bell ranged and everybody darted out and went to their lockers. Kevin, Jina, and Nat did their combination to their lockers. "Hey Jina what song was that..?" Nat said as he put his book in his locker, blushing slightly at him, She smiles softly as she looks down a bit. "I..it was from my mother..she went to Japan just to learn that song..it's a lullaby and love song.."  
"Well isn't that nice... "  
Jina gasped as she looks back at whose voice that was. There was that vampire kid at their first class, another guy, a fox and a Cyclops! "So..Firehead.." the said as he walked over to her and slammed his hand on her locker, Causing her to jump. "what's your name..you know..Eddward here never told me about you..so..tell me.." Jina was scared, so she looked away from him. "Oh, the shy type huh? well this should help!" Gripping her chin to make her look at him, Nat grabbed the guy hand, but the Cyclops and the fox slammed him to his locker. "HEY! Leave her alone!" Nat said. Kevin tried to help but he also got slammed into his locker by Eddward.

"Why hello Pumpkin..You're trying to help Firehead and Halfa over there huh..how about you focus on me.." he said as he grabbed his shirt. Kevin tried to pry his hand off of his shirt. "You know why I call you pumpkin? because the hue of your fucking long hair! It's Hideous!" the guys laughed as he smirked at the Human. scared out of his wits, his legs shook. Jina tried to push the other guy away but he grabs her wrist and slams it in the locker. "Oh! I haven't told you my name yet.. the name is Chad..Firehead.." The school bell runged for the second class.

"We will finish this after school..Pumpkin" Eddward said as he walked away with his peeps. The three teens looked at each other scared then looked back at the gang. Oh boy..Why must the first day of school be hard on the new kids?


	7. Lunch

**A/N: I am so sorry that my grammar is a bit gruesome. I will try to make it better..please write down a review please ^^**

Leaning on her locker, Jina covered her face as she slid down on her rear. Nat kneeled down as he rubbed her head.

"Hey, don't let that guy push you down. He is only doing that because you're a princess. I swear on my mother's grave, I will protect you..."  
"O..oh T...thank you N..Nathan..."

When she said that, she leaned on his hard chest, sobbing more. Rubbing her back, Nat looked at his brother Kevin. With worried eyes, he looked back at him.

"Hey, bro. Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" Kevin stared at him with a blank, scared face. It was as if the cat did something weird with a human's tongue. Gazing at his brother, Nat gently touched his shoulder. Kevin swallowed hard and got up. Staring down at his brother and Jina, he held out his two seemingly feminine hands. "Let's go to lunch. At least food could help us feel a bit better, " he said smirking. Smirking like his brother, Nat grabbed his brother's hand and looked down at Jina. With a small smile and a soft chuckle, she grabbed both of their hands. "T..thank you both..." With that being said, they made their way to the cafeteria.

Wow! The cafeteria is huge! The floor is paved in gold and marble and there are long Pillars with the sculpture of Apollo gracefully reaching for the sky. The tables are made of clouds and the chairs are made of finest maple wood, polished of course! So, the three walked in to see the creatures eating and talking about almost everything and anything until a Golden Eye fell on the floor. Gasping, Jina picked it up and ran over to the Fates. "E...Excuse me..."

The fates were fighting the Older one. Lee stopped the fight and stared at her blindly, "Are you the princess? What is it that you want?"  
"Y...You ladies d..dropped this-the Golden Eye of the future..."  
"Oh Yes! We have been looking for it for a long time! Damn, May and Marie, I can't leave this fucking Eye in their care! Thank you, princess," Lee said as she took the Eye back.  
"N..no problem, ladies... and you three look beautiful... Well, in my eyes. S...stop fighting..." As she turned away, the Fates were blushing while looking.

After getting their lunch, the three were trying to find vacant seats. It's actually quite funny because they looked like lost little puppies. "Hey, you guys! Sit over here," a rough female voice said behind them. What kind of creature is she? 'Cause boy did her voice sound loud! Kevin turned around and saw a half female, half hawk-like bird. She's a Harpy! And she was sitting with the kids that was in the first period class. With gawking eyes, the three went to the table.

"Thanks guys..."  
"No problem, human-Kevboy! Say, what happened to you guys?" Rolf asked as the others glanced at them.  
"I..It was those guys..." Jina said as she tilted her head towards the jocky table to where the four are seated. Eddward returned her gaze, smirking. Kevin who was nervously looking back at the bully then looked back at the gang he was with slowly said, "He-They bullied us..."  
"What?!" The Harpy yelled out as some people covered their ears. "I swear on Zeus's bolt that my brother has some fucking bad influence! What does it have to take to get it into his thick ass one-eyed skull?!"  
"I think that Chad dude fractured Jina's wrist. I mean look at the mark!" Nat said as he looked at the princess with his golden eyes.  
"Really?! Those four aren't nothing but trouble!" Jimmy said. Jimmy is a flower nymph who has healing powers through his flowers and vines. Flipping his hair vines, he looked at Jina, "May I please see, princess?" With a nod, Jina slowly reached out her arm at him. Her wrist was black and red. The flower nymph stared at it and pulled one of his long vine hairs and wrapped it gently around the bruise.  
Wincing from the pain, Jina tried to yank away but Nat gently rested his head on her shoulder blushing at her.  
"N..Nat..."  
"Just stay calm Jina. Just-just look at me..."  
So she did. She felt lost in those dark, golden color hues and soon the pain was gone. Smiling at the nymph, "Oh, thank you so much, Jimmy!" The nymph smiled as he went back eating his fruit salad. "No problem Fp!"

* * *

The four heard the crowded table laughing and eating. "Guys, they look like they are having fun," Ed said as he squints his eyes at Nat who was stuffing his face with toast and gravy. Eddy rolled his eyes, "Boy, I would do anything to get cash from the Princess! My scams are nothing more but shit," he complained as he chew on a french fry.  
Chad laughed as he eyed the princess, licking his lips, "Your scams are like assholes. Wait... Wait, I take that back, they are like an asshole's asshole! And besides..." he paused as he flipped his hair back, looking like a damn model, "She would like a hot stud like me! Ain't that right, Eddester?"

Eddward was just in a daydream-a hot, seductive, dream. He couldn't stop looking at the ginger. He loved how he smiled.

_The vampire smirked as the human was on top and he was on bottom. "I'm waiting, Pumpkin.."_

"Edd.."

_"This is embarrassing," the Pumpkin said as he began to straddle himself on Eddward's cock. Smirking, Eddward would lean up, "Would you like me to take charge?"_

"Uhh Edd?"

_"Mmm... that's right, Pumpkin," Eddward said as Kevin rode him, boucing up and down as the human screamed like a girl, "Just like that..."_

"Edd?"

_"Oh fuck! I c..can't take it! Eddward I'm gonna cu-"_

"FOR HEAVENS SAKES! GIVE IT SOME AIR, MAN!"  
Snapping out from his daydream, he looked around. Eddy was laughing hard as he gave him the rest of his can of Mountain Dew, "Here my boy, you look thirstier than I am!"  
Snatching away the can from Eddy, Eddward drank it all up and then wiped his mouth. "Oh, fuck!" Chad chuckled hard. "Bro, if you want that little human, just walk over to him and talk to him!"  
"Uhh, excuse me, Mr. Overachiever, but we just bullied them. I'll strike at my prey when I feel like it."  
The bell rung and everybody rushed out, including the three. As they walked, Kevin was talking more as Jina and Nat blushed. What did he say to him? Lastly, the four came out from the cafeteria. Well, all except Edd. He was taking his time and walked out last from the group. Staring at the Human like he was his food. "Funny. Lunch didn't taste the same ever since Pumpkin showed up..."

**A/N:All right you guys I hope the grammar is changed and much better to read! if you have any questions just let me know!**


	8. AfterSchool

**A/N: OMGEE thank you guys for the reviews! I'm working on another story as well! and warning; this story will have a 3 way relationship! hehe! **

Finally! School was over and yet again the hall was filled with Students again. Jina,Kevin, Nat and the gang from lunch was walking through the hallway.

"Say, what are you three gonna do next?" said Nazz as she was swimming in the air, her blonde hair flowing like water.

"W..Well w..we was gonna stay after for the clubs."

"Oh! Did ye know that the clubs be for special and gifted creatures?" Johnny said as his hoofs clicked on the tiled floors.

"oh! Interesting! I never knew about that! So what are you guys planning to do?"

"Well, we was gonna go to this jazz café. I heard that they are hiring for performers and waiters. They have so many juice makers there." Rolf said as he was carrying Jinas books since they was so heavy.

"R..Really?" the princess says as she went to her locker and did her combination.

"Uhh cha! It's the only Café in Peach county for mystical begins like us can actually have a great time." Sarah said as she floated with Nazz.

Taking the books from Rolf and giving them to Jina, Nat began to talk "That's cool beans! you and Kevin should check that place out since I got a job with the club I'm going to be in."

The halls were empty. Saying good bye to their new friends, they would look up their rooms. Nat looked at Jina and blushed softly "S-S-S-So umm Jina?" he began to stutter. "wanna walk with me to my club? Y-You know since it's outside?"

"Oh, you guys! can't you two just get a room? I can smell the chemistry that you two are digging each other!" Kevin snort giggled as both of their faces went red. "Matter of fact, I'll go with you. I don't want to be along in here because of that vampire kid.."

The three of them shuddered when that happened to them. The vampire, that other vampire with the blonde hair, the sly fox and that strong ass Cyclops made it into their minds again. All three of them would hurry outside.

The Made skaters club was outside since they couldn't skate in the school. There stood an obstacle course outside. Ramps, railings all that jazz. A few people were skate boarding. "W...wow! The are amazing!" Jina said as she then looks at Nat. Nat of course was in awe.

"Ey are you guys here to join the Mad Skaters club? Names Richard. But call me Rich" A voice said behind them. It was a guy with snake eyes and scales like a reptile. His accent was a heavy Irish one.

"Oh, I was willing to join your club. You do get paid as in you work here right?"

"Why yes of course! if you follow me we can get you all sorted out" He said happily while patting his shoulder. Jina was so excited that Nat was going to be in Mad Skaters. She looked around the place until smile turned into a frown. she gripped Kevin by his shirt.

"K..Kevin t...they're here!" She says as she tilted her head to the fox and that Cyclops! Waving at Nat, they would run as fast as they can in the school, going up the stairs. Making their way to the stairs but stopped on the fifth floor, panting and almost passing out

"Jina. Our clubs are on this floor." he was panting softly as he would look back at her. Jina looked up and nods but her breath hitched when they hear Chad singing as he went up the stairs. His voice was a tenor when it can be a soprano.

"Twinkle Twinkle Little star.."

"K...Kevin!" Jina looked scared as her fiery pink hair began to make a spark. Oh no! She was gonna Flame on due to her nervousness. Kevin grabbed her and they went running to their clubs. Still hearing Chad singing, putting his remix to Twinkle Little star.

"Where's is firehead, you couldn't gone far. You're so scared of me I wonder why? Because I can take your fire and you'll cry." He smirked as he laughed like a crazy man. Jina's eyes turned white into a fire blue. Damn! Where was their club? To left of the hallway? the Right?

"There it is!" Jina said as she tried to calm down. A white piece of paper said "Quiz bowl". She pushes Kevin inside while he gasps

"Jina be careful!" and with a nod, she ran next door. Sighing in relief, he would look over at member of their club.

"Oh my! you must be that human! I'm Sid." the leader of this club said. The room looked abandon due to the fact that it was an old science class. The Members had a red hat that said 'Quiz Bowl' which was in black lettering. Sid was half human and half scorpion. The scorpion part was black and his human part was Hawaiian. Smiling, Sid would place his hand out the human so that he would shake it. "I'm glad that you could join the Quiz Bowl!"

"Oh no, I love to join them! My name is Kevin."

"Well Mr. Kevin, we need to run some tests on you, if you are up to it~"

"You're on Sid."

* * *

Nat has got done with his application and has got done with skating. He was walking to his locker to get his backpack and other things. Everything was going alright but he couldn't stop thinking about Jina. Her Smile. Her body-her personality. He blushed when he heard her voice. Such a sweet innocent voice. He chuckled as she puts his backpack on and walks up to the fifth floor to sees where his bro and Jina was.

Making it to the fifth floor, he would peek in the window to see the Quiz Bowl club. He saw Kevin answering questions and the creatures were in Awe! then Nat began to wonder. What did Jina like in a Guy? The brains? The muscle? Or maybe she went for personality as well? "Damn.." he said out loud to himself but in a whisper. "Maybe I should just tell her how I feel! Should I take her on a date? or maybe out to dinner or mayb-" His thought was cut off when he hear someone's voice singing. It was so beautiful, sounding like a thousand-no, A million angels. who was that? Nat walked away and say that Jina was on the stage singing a song in Japanese.

_Mitomete ita okubyou na kako_

_Wakaranai mama ni kowagatte ita_

_Ushiro no jibun ga genjitsu wo ima ni utsusu_

Nat's Eyes widened when he say the girl he has a crush on sing! Oh how he missed her voice! So clear. So strong. He would begin to gaze around the room, he would only see sirens floating in the air smiling and dancing in the air, 'I guess they like her! I hope she made it in. Jina..She is so beautiful.' he smiled-more like love struck at her. Hearing her voice. Jina then was dancing, spinning around. Her long fiery pink hair flowing in the air.

_Yume de takaku tonda karada wa_

_Donna fuan matotte mo furiharatte iku_

_Nemuru chiisana omoi hirogari dashite_

_Kizuku yowai watashi kimi ga ireba_

After singing that, Jina took a bow and the sirens danced around her, smiling. Nat-like a dummy, clapped for her when he heard that she made it in.

"Ohh, I see Halfa is cheering on for the princess, eeh?" A voice said behind him and it was Eddy. Smirking while his Big friend Ed grabbed Nat by the collar and smashed him into the locker.

"Let me go damn it!"

"Shut up! Once we get done with you, the princess is next!"

Struggling to get out and punch the fur off of that damn fox. Nat tries to pry himself away from Ed. Jina was getting out of the club when she heard the commotion. Running over to Nat and the 2 bullies, she would try to help him pry off Ed's huge grip and fingers.

"L...Let him go!" Jina said but Eddy walked over to her and digs his claws in to her thigh. she would wince as she lets go of Ed. Glaring at him, Jina's fist would change from her skin color to red.

"Aww what's wrong Princess? could save your lover boy over the-"

His word was interrupted by a fire fist punching him, sending him flying down the hall. She would then walk over to him with her whole arm now on fire.

"I told you not to touch him!" Before she could punch him again, Chad was behind her and he would grab her by her hair and touch her arm- making her fire go away. She would gasp as she looks back at him with scared eyes.

"What's wrong Firehead? No hello?" he chuckled as he threw her next to Ed. Ed did a goofy laugh and lifts her up by her neck and begins to choke her. She would begin to kick her legs out. Nat screaming out No as he reached out to her.

Kevin was so happy that he made it into the Quiz Bowl, wearing his hat with pride he would walk out and smile. But that smile would fade away from what he had seen. Dropping his hat, He would run to dash over to Ed and hit him on his back. "Put them down!"

"Ok, you three that's quite enough. Ed what have I told you about hurting ladies? That's ungentlemanly like.."

Everyone stopped and Ed dropped them, leaving Jina's helpless body on the ground. Nat crawling over to her and held her tightly. "W..we need to help her!"

"Oh? Halfa..I know how to revive her" Eddward smirked as he held a bottle waving it around. Kevin's eyes widened when he tries to grab the bottle

"Give it to me! She is my best friend! Please.. I...I'll do anything!"

"oh? Anything? Well, Ok. But if I'm lied to, then say good bye to Firehead over there! Got it?"

Kevin's eyes were watery when he looked at his dead best friend that Nat was cradling. "Fine Fine..I...I'll do it! Just please say her.."

Rolling his eyes, Eddward would walk over and kneel down to Jina's lifeless body. Opening her mouth, he would pour the liquid in her mouth. "Take her home. She is going to feel sore in the morning. Now as for you Pumpkin.." He would appear in front of Kevin smirking down at him while gently brushing his red hair "Cut off your hair, it looks nasty."

Sine the commotion was over, Kevin and Nat walked outside, Jina was carried bridal style in Nat's arms. Silence was nothing but a sound to them. Appearing at their house, Nat would lay her down in his room and kneeled down at her.

"Wake up. Please, Please, Please Wake up."

Kevin was in his room, laying on his queen sized bed. He would look up at the ceiling.

_"I will keep you to that promise, Pumpkin.."_

Tears rolled down the human's face. Oh Gods, he just signed his soul to a Vampire.


	9. The Job

**A/N: I am soo sorry guys that took me so long to make the story! I am making another one! it's called Applewood High school Romance ****you guys should look at that one as well even though I just started on it hehe! and the song is called Rather Be by clean Bandit**

The princess opened her eyes weakly, soon getting up fast and started to cough. Her mind was in a daze. Her mind was in a daze from what had happened. She remembered someone attacking Nathan and smirked slightly when she also remembered when she punched that bastard of a fox.

"W...Where am I?" she says as she looks around the room. It was a nice and neat room. Posters of the Gorillaz and anime shows were posted on the cream walls. The bed was nice and comfortable. It was a queen size bed that could fit two people. Jina leans up and looks around some more. A Flat screen T.V. was on the wall underneath a dresser. She would lean up but she felt something heavy on her lap, looking down she had saw that it was Nathan, tears rolling down his face. Gasping softly-She would gently rub his hair to wake him up.

"N..Nathan.."

"Jina! You're ok!" he said as he wiped his tears away and smiles like a little kid. He wanted kiss Jina but he was scared of rejection. So, he would simply lean over to her and gently rest his head on her shoulder. She smiles softly as she hugs him softly.

"o..of course I...I'm ok. Thank you,"

"I didn't save you. Kevin did, I was only in worry. Princess, you should be thanking Kevin."

"But you was there for me. P..Please, there is something that I can do for you.."

Nathan just shakes his head as he blushed. "No princess, I will find a way for you to repay me."

"y..yes please do. I'm going to thank Kevin." she says as she got off the bed and walked to his room. She walked in the hallway to find pictures of Kevin when he was with his mother. An elf who had Green hair that looked like an angel. Hey eyes were amazing. Their father was also in the picture with Nat. She knew this because he had long curly hair, down to his neck. She smiled at the pictures. Making her way to Kevin's door-she knocked 3 times.

"K..Kevin..?"

Kevin was reading a fanfic on the computer. It was about Inuyasha and Koga. they was being very sexual to each other.

_"Ah Inuyasha, I don't like this" Koga said, since he was on top forming a 69 position his eyes looking back at him. Inuyasha smacks his ass gently. "it's just only us, Koga.."_

"Kevin?"

_Inuyasha puts koga in a doggy style and slowly rams his 9 in length in his hole. Koga screaming in pleasure as Inuyasha swirls his hips while he was thrusting. "ahn.. Koga.."_

"Kevin?" The voice said louder. But Kevin was in a daze from reading the fanfic. He quickly shook his head and turned off his screen. He walk over opening the door. His dull emerald eyes opened and became bright once he had seen the princess alive. He hugged her tightly and giggled.

"You're ok! you're ok!"

The princess laughed shyly as she hugged him. "y...you saved my life. w...what do you want me to do for you?"

"Can you accompany me at that Jazz Café to do applications?"

"s...sure. A..anything else?"

"Do you know how to cut hair?"

Jina smiles and nods "t..that I can do. My Aunt taught me everything that I need to know about all types of hair. C...Come..Let's do this."

They went down the stairs and Kevin showed her where the haircutters were. He sat down when he came back to her. Feeling on his hair, she would smile softly.

"Why do you want to cut it?" she said as she turns on the hair cutters. Kevin sighed. "When you passed out, I promise that I would o anything for him since he saved you. He told me to cut my hair."

"In my Hometown, you...you w...would be consider a hero. You did a brave thing, Kevin. Now.." Jina says as she giggled shyly "g..get ready.." She says as she being to cut his hair. She started to cut off his long lock perfectly. A few hours passed and Nathan comes down the stairs.

"Hey you gu- Dude kevin! you're hair it's-it's!"

"IT'S WHAT IT'S WHAT?!"

Jina walks over to the counter and grabs her mirror, showing him his brand new hairstyle and it looked AMAZING! It was shorter but it was thick with volume also there was three long peeks in the front. Kevin smiled and touched his short volume hair.

"Jina! You did an exquisite job!"

"Y...you t..think so? w...well I..i coul-"

"Don't be silly! I love it! Hey why don't we celebrate and go to that Jungle Juice café everybody has been talking about?"

"I can't you guys, Mad Skaters are going to a competition and I have to be there. I would love to hear you sing again..Jina.." Nathan said as he blushed a tomato red. Jina giggled shyly and nods. "N..No please g..go Nathan a..and train r...really hard.."

"That I will princess!" he said as she grabbed her hand and kissed it gently. Kevin giggled as he crosses his arms. "Well? Ready Jina" he said as he went to his motorcycle. Jina followed behind him then she would tilt her head.

"w..what' this thing?"

"It's called a Motorcycle. It's like a horse if you watch that anime called Durarara."

"O..Oh, w..well ok.." she says as she got on the cycle with Kevin, wrapping her arms around his waist. He didn't have no affection with it because he thinks of her as a mother. "Oh yeah! princess! I need your number and Skype as well. I'll give you mine and Nat's as well" he said as he started the engine. they ride off to town. Once they go there they looked at this café. The café looked like one of those clubs in New York that was elegant on the outside but on the inside it was like a techno palace. Getting off the cycle, they would gaze at it. Then they slowly walked into it. The place looked like an elegant Jungle. Vine wrapped around gold pillars. Mostly everything was made out of gold! Since the Gods was rich some people say. Kevin and Jina walked to the door where there is a wanted poster stating that they are looking for performers and waiters. Once they got inside, Kevin's face grew red because Eddward was there and he was staring right at him. Smirking as his fangs grew.

"K..Kevin relax. It's ok."

"Why hello!~ Are you two looking for a job here?" A voice said behind them. It was a serpent that was taller than the both of them combined! It had on a golden collared shirt also tattoos, his tail was silver and he wore a a studded earring on his ear. He spoke with a lisp. Hm, probably because he was gay.

"W..Why yes we are..l..looking for Jobs sir."

"ugh! don't call me sir! I'm already old enough as it is sweetie! Just call me Mr. Banks. So, we are looking for performers and waiters. which of you two can do either one."

"I'd rather be the waiter Mr. Banks. I can't sing."

"I..I can sing.."

"Excellent! well! you guys can start now. Come, Come with me dearz, we must get you two ready!"

* * *

Five minuets later, Jina come out in a long red dress with a slit on the left side, purple arm length gloves pink heels and her hair was down with her bang covering up her left eye. Wow, she looks like Jessica Rabbit. Kevin came out with black dress pants, his red converse and a white button up shirt. He was holding a tray and of course he was wearing his glasses. He looked at Jina and smiles at her.

"Go get'em girlie."

She blushed as she pats his back "y..you two." They parted ways. Kevin walked over to Johnny's table and smiled at his other friends. Nazz giggled and poked his shirt.

"It fits ya good dude!"

"Yes indeed! Kevin-humanboy looks, how do humans say it? Snazzy?"

"I tink he looks fine!"

Kevin smiled and laughed softly "Well I'm glad you like it! so what can I get you guys?" he said as he had a pad wit him in his back pocket. He took it out and begins to write down the drinks his friends wanted. In a distance- Eddward, Chad, Ed and Eddy was sitting at a booth eyeing everyone.

"Damn that princess bitch hurt my damn face." Eddy said since he had a bandage on his right cheek.

"Ha! you couldn't beat her like I did, Foxboy"

"Excuse me Chad, but when on the Gods green earth learn how to do that fire taking away thing? I thought that was forbidden. Especially if that fire belongs to the Phoenix."

"Ha! who will ever find that out? and speaking of the Princess, there is one of her friends~" Chad said as he points to Kevin carrying a tray of drinks to a table. The vampire smirked and waved down the Nerd waiter. Kevin blushed madly as he walked over to the booth.

"H..H..how..How.." He said as he grabs his pad and pen. They said their orders but Eddward grabs Kevin's firm rear and smirked.

"Give me something..." he paused and whispers in ear "sweet."

Kevin almost lost his mind. Eddward's voice was sexy with that bass. Standing right up, he ran away to get the orders. Mr. Banks came up to the stage and tapped on the mic. He began to talk with his Lisp voice.

"Why hello, hello, my creatures! We have a new performer here! She is the Princess of Phoenix! Please give it up for Jina!" There was a huge crowd of clapping and cheering from Johnny's table. The curtains raised up and there was a violin playing and the piano. "Ohh" Jina's voice came in and she stepped out holding a mic. she began to sing in a jazzy way.

_We're a thousand miles from comfort, we have traveled land and sea_  
_But as long as you are with me, there's no place I'd rather be_  
_I would wait forever, exalted in the scene_  
_As long as I am with you, my heart continues to beat_

She touched her chest and looked in the crowd as she waves to her high school friends. The beat began to pick up pace when the drums came in. She came down the stage stairs. she sang some more.

_With every step we take, Kyoto to The Bay_  
_Strolling so casually_  
_We're different and the same, gave you another name_  
_Switch up the batteries_

Kevin gave the booth their drinks but Eddward kept looking at him. Kevin swayed his hips as Jina sung. He loved her voice as well. Jina would then Jimmy and danced with him while singing. The crowd started clapping, some getting up dancing as well. Hell, even Chad, the fox boy and Ed started dancing.

_If you gave me a chance I would take it_  
_It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it_  
_Know with all of your heart, you can't shame me_  
_When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be_  
_N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be_  
_N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be_  
_N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be_  
_Ooh ooh_

Jina went back on stage and danced some more, swirling her hips to the beat as she hit the high note to one of the 'Ohh'. Kevin blushed as he was mouthing the words. That was his favorite song. Eddward watched him. Slowly he would get up and grabs the human by his hips and swayed with him dancing to the beat.

_We staked out on a mission to find our inner peace_  
_Make it everlasting so nothing's incomplete_  
_It's easy being with you, sacred simplicity_  
_As long as we're together, there's no place I'd rather be_

Kevin gasp softly as he looked back at the vampire, blushing from feeling his hard rock abs. He would dip his hips more as he looks back at Jina who has put the mic on the stand and she sung more. The song was over.

_When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be_

Everyone stood up and clapped for her as she took her bow. When it was closing time, Kevin was singing and wiggled a bit.

"N- n-n-no, no, no place I'd rather be!"

Jina giggled when she heard the human sing off beat. Eddward was leaning on his car.

"Aye Pumpkin let me talk to you." Kevin gulped when he heard his voice. He went over there.

"Y..Yes Eddward? How can I be of assistance?"

"Go out on a date with me."

Kevin tried to lie "O..Oh I would love to b..b..b-"

"No buts."

"ohhh fine." he storms off and got in his bike, Jina followed.

But hey! Kevin heard her sing and he loved it. At least his day wasn't completely fucked up, right?


	10. Ask The girlThe Date

In study hall-Kevin, Jina, and Nathan was sitting at a table together. Study hall was a good time to listen to music, talk and of course study. Jina reading her biology books. Nathan was helping her as Kevin was spacing out while he looked at the vampire-who was with his little posse.

"K..Kevin? A..Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh! I'm fine Jina. You're wondering about what he asked me at the club last night, aren't you?"

"Wait, wait, wait. What did he say to you, Kev?" Nathan said as he looked away from the book-Jina doing the same.

"He...He.." he looked away from them and looked at his lap, "Asked me to accompany him to a date."

Both Nathan's and Jina's eyes widened when they heard that. What the hell? Nathan leaned over, so did Jina. All three of them looked at Eddward and his crew. This guy? This vampire asked Kevin out?! "look man, if he does anything that makes you uncomfortable, call me. I'd be damn if this motherfuc-"

"Which is something I don't want you guys to worry about. I will talk to him myself. Just don't worry Nat. Yes, yes I will call you if something does occur."

"You don't understand Kev, he migh-" Nathan stopped in mid sentence due to the face that he felt a hand on his hand. He looked and It was Jin staring at him. His whole face turning red.

"N..Nathan. I...It's his choice. J..just relax." Jina said then she would look back at Kevin, smiling motherly "yes, Nathan and I are concern, but please have a great time! B..but please call us when you come home.?"

Kevin smiled at Jina. At least she was relaxed about it. He nodded then they dropped the conversation about it. Nathan looked at Jina-a pink hue on his cheek. He wanted to ask Jina something but he afraid of rejection. He took a deep breath and began to speak.

"H-Hey Jina?" Jina looked up at him, her icy white eyes gazing at him. "U-Umm can I a-a-a-a-a-ask you s-s-s-s-something? A-A-A-After class? Since our...err...clubs doesn't meet on Wednesdays?" He smiled like a little kid when Jina nodded then looked back at her homework. Kevin felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Pulling out his IPhone, he would check the number then the text. His eyes widened from what the text said.

**[[why, greetings pumpkin ;)]]**

Kevin blushed as he tried to keep his composer. He looked over at the table where the vampire is and gave him a nervous glare. He bit his bottom lip when Eddward looked at him-giving him a fangly grin. The human sighed and texted him back.

_{{How did you get my number?}}_

**[[well, to inform you, you left your phone in your gym locker wide open so I looked in, took your number]]**

_{{note to self, never leave gym door open.}}_

**[[oh haha. so did you come on your cycle today?]]**

_{{no I didn't the tires were slashed.}}_

**[[good_, because I did it. NOW _Save this number and I will take you home today]]**

Kevin's eyes widened then he growled. That Sexy ass vampire did that to his tires?! He had to think of a lie. Maybe if he lied then he wouldn't have to go on the date and he could leave him alone.

_{{Well I would love to but}} _Kevin pressed the send button too quick. His breath hitched when he tried to send out a lie. Looking back on his phone, he had saw three text messages. Hehe but guess who from?

**[[but what? was you gonna lie to me?]]**

**[[I hope you're not]]**

**[[oh and btw, you are going to stay after with me. I have swim practice.]]**

The class bell rang and Kevin darted out-leaving Jina and Nathan by their selves. Jina had a confused face once the human teen darted out. "W..What was his p..problem?" she asked as she looked at Nathan. Nathan shrugged but then his face turned suspicious hen he had saw the troublesome four walked out. Jina looked at Nathan then cleared her throat to break the tension. "S...So what d...d...did you want to tell me?" she said as she played with her long pink French braid hair. Taking a gulp, Nathan looked at her blushing harder on his freckled skin.

"W-W-W-Would you g-g-g-go on a...err...a date with me, princess? My father has a magic carpet and I wanted to try it out. S-s-s-so can you?''

Jina smiles softly and shyly nods at him. She would then giggle when Nathan jump in victory. "I..I would love too, Nathan." she walked ahead of him but he would soon follow her to the next class. Something good is about to happen and Nathan could almost feel it.

After saying goodbye to Jina and his brother, Kevin went back to his locker to grab his homework and his ear phones. Maybe he can do homework on the bleachers as the sexy vampire can swim. Wait?! The vampire can SWIM?! Oh boy he had to see this for himself. He tried to find the place but it was easy to find because of the strong smell of chlorine. Opening the black door to the pool area, his emerald eyes widened in amazement. A large pool that you would see in the Olympics. the pool water was a beautiful blue and there was bobbers in the water to make as an divider. And of course there was a diving board.

Kevin looked at the metal bleachers, far away from the pool and grabbed his English worksheet and began to work on it. He heard the gym door open then he looked up-the swim team; All of them wearing swimming speedos but Eddward. Kevin guess that he was the team captain because he gets to wear swimming trunks. Putting his ears phones he begins to listen to some sexy RnB music. Kevin looked up on the internet to find that RnB/hip-hop music is more calming to do studies in. He looked in his music app and scrolled through to find the group called Pretty Ricky. He found the name and touched it and it plays the song _Grind on me._ Kevin looked to see Eddward in the pool already swimming. The human blushed when saw the vampire swim. The song began to play.

_Baby grind on me_  
_ Relax your mind take your time on me_  
_ Let me get deeper shorty ride on me_  
_ Now come and sex me till your body gets weak_  
_ With slow grindin'_

Eddward's body looked so sexy in the water. He looked like a shark while the other swimmers were like minnows. Kevin had to look away-so he did. He went back to his homework, trying to ignore the fact that the vampire was swimming in water. He wasn't getting burned or anything like that. Wow..Eat you're heart out sterotypes.

_Step One: You're kissin' on me_  
_ Step Two: Girl, I'm caressin' your body_  
_ Step Three: Now I'm lickin' off the whipped cream_  
_ Step Four: And oooh you're grindin' on me_

After getting done with homework, Kevin placed his homework back in his bag. Then leaned his head back. He felt his phone vibrate then looked to see who texted him.

~Hey Kevin! are you on you're date yet~

Thank gods it was Nat. He smiled in relief and he texted him back.

_{we didn't go yet. I had to watch his sexy body..pause}_

~Wait? Dude what did you say?~

_{nothing nothing, so what did you have to ask Jina?"_

~Well I asked her to go on a date with me and she said yes! :D~

Kevin smiled when he thought for a moment. He heard the gym door open again and there stood Eddward, smirking at him. The vampire crooked his finger at the human to tell him to come here.

_{Well that's good bro. well time for my date :(}_

~K dude and don't be afraid to text me or Jina got it?~

Kevin nodded to himself as he walked off the bleachers and toward the vampire but he had to calm down. The human's heartbeat went crazy when he looked at the shirtless vampire-his body smelling like chlorine. Kevin braced himself when he slowly looked at the vampire. Eddward looking at him-his icy blue eyes gazing at Kevin. Oh shit..

"Accompany me to the locker room while I take my shower. Just sit on the bench when we enter" Eddward said as he walked away to the locker room-his shoulders rolled like a lion would. Kevin followed him quietly as he went in and sat on the bench. He felt his phone buzz and looked down at it to see the message. He smiled softly to see that Jina had texted him

*_Hey Kevin! you ok?*_

_{Oh hey Jina. yeah i'm fine! He is taking a shower now.}_

_*Do you know where you guys are goin?*_

_{I'm not sure where really. Well how about you? Do you know where Nat takin you?}_

_*Oh Im not sure myself really. He mentioned __a magic carpet.*_

_{Oh that'll be fun!}_

Kevin giggle snorted when he sent out the text message. He was proud that Nathan finally asked Jina out. He thought that those two would make a great couple. Eddward came back dressed in his black skinny jeans and a red tank top with his leather jacket. He sat down next to Kevin to put on his ankle boots. He was already wearing his beanie. "Hey pumpkin. you're ready to go?" He said as Kevin looked down at his lap. "yes I am." Kevin then hesitated to talk. "w..where are we going on the date?"

"My house. I already cooked there and have other foods over there as well." He said as he was walking with him to his car. Eddward opened the car for Kevin, which he got in. Kevin's muscled tensed up as he lok down at his lap. He lifted his head to see the black tinted windows and his silver radio. The car ride was silent as they pulled up to the vampire's house. Eddward's house had beautiful cream colored bricks. The roof was a silverish purple. Once he opened the door, the house looked so elegant. The walls had designs of golden waves. The kitchen looked like those million dollar ones that famous people would have. Kevin smiled as he looked around.

"W..wow this place is amazing! it looks like a palace in here!" the human said as he takes off his shoes and gently walks on the black carpet. Eddward following him as he wrapped his arms around the human's waist. the vampire would lean over and whisper in his ear. "I'm glad that you like it pumpkin. Now make yourself comfortable and ill warm up dinner." then he would pull away slapped him on the rear-Kevin yelping of course. Eddward walked away to the refrigerator and grabbed a pot that was filled with chicken alfrado. He stared at Kevin with lustful eyes while the human was sitting on the stool-watching his move.

While the food was warming up, Eddward was leaning on he island table while looking at the human. Kevin was staring at him-his body shivering. It was silent in the house but finally Kevin spoke up.

"W..Why did you want me to go on a date with you. A..And what your friends did to Nat and Jina w..was messed up"

"Well for one, Pumpkin, I scowled them for that and I wanted you to myself..is that so wrong? But enough about that, tell me pumpkin. What is your favorite fruit?"

Kevin blushed as he then felt on the cold table on the island counter. He was silent for a few seconds then he talked "I like all types of fruit.." He said as he looked down.

"Okay." The vampire said as he looks back at the food. Minuets later they was eating. After that they was on the couch-watching the kung-fu movie Ninja Assassin . There was a bowl of fresh fruit. Slice Apples, grapes, strawberries. All that Jazz. Kevin tried to reach for one of the strawberries but Eddward took it. Soon the vampire would crawl over to him-his shoulders rolling, and had the red berry to the human's lips.

"Eat it."

"E..Eddward I think I am capable of eat-"

"Shhh.." so Kevin sighed and took a bite of the fruit, blushing from how juicy it was and how Eddward was looking at him. The human closed his eyes and ate more of the strawberry. Damn. This was a hot date

**A/N: Hey you guys! sorry it took me so long! Ashphy made the cover for me! he is soo cool! and Please write a comment and or question! love you all**


	11. A whole new world! (Jina's date)

Pacing back and forth in his room, Nathan just got out of the shower and a towel was wrapped around his waist while he begins to dry to his hair. He smiled to himself as he started to talk to himself. "You did it, man! You asked the girl of your dreams out! Maybe I should ask her something else. Will she go out with me? Will she just say no? Okay, stop thinking negative and think posi-" There was a knock on the door that made him jump.

"Hey son! Who are you talkin' to over there?" It was Kevin and Nathan's dad, Jason. He opened the door and walked in.

"Hey dad. I got a date tonight." Nathan replied with glee in his voice.

"Well hey! My son has a hot date! Wanna tell me who the girl is?"

Nathan laughed at his dad. He loved his dad so much. He considered his father as a best friend. He walked over to his closet to grab a white shirt that has a picture of Ichigo on it. "If I tell you pops, you promise you won't freak out right?" he said as she put on the shirt. His father nodded his head as Nathan took a deep breath. "Jina Mars, the fire phoenix."

"YOU'RE KIDDING! My boy is going on a date with a phoenix!" Jason said as he leaned back on the wall and smiled. Nathan blushed as he went to his drawer and picked out a pair of blue boxers. "Well do you like her son?" his father asked calmly.

"It's not 'like' pops. I love her. I loved her ever since I saw her face. She is smart, kind, motherly." Nathan said as he took off his towel and puts on his boxers then put on some ankle socks. His father smiled then sat on his bed.

"Come here son."

Nathan sat down on the bed with his father. Jason touched his shoulder and smiled fatherly at him.

"I am so proud of you, son. You found love and it's so hard to find. Hey, maybe you can tell her that you can sing way better than rapping."

Nathan blushed at the statement his father told him. He was embarrassed about his voice. The way it could hit a high note yet his voice was deep-almost in a tenor tone. He loved Jina's voice, he just feels afraid to outshine her. "I might just do that dad." he smiled tiredly but he wasn't tired. Looking up at the clock, he would gasp dramatically. "Dang I have to hurry!" He would put on skinny jeans. One side was white while the other side was black. "Dad, can I borrow the magic carpet?" His father had a carpet in his hands that was rolled up. "Way ahead of you son. Have fun, ok? And you can spend the night at her house." Nathan took the carpet and ran out of the house and walked to Jina's house. Her house had pink bricks and a bright red roof. He smiled nervously as he knocked on the door.

A tall man, probably stood 6'2, opened the door. He had orange hair that past his neck and it looked like a lion's mane. his had pale skin and his eyes were yellow. When he talked, he sounded like he was growling. "Are you Nathan?" he said as he glared at him. He was wearing a black robe-a garnet stone on his forehead. Nathan took a deep breath and bowed.

"Yes sir, I am. I'm here to take your daughter on a date."

"Oh yes! My little fire bird told me a lot about you. you can come in and wait on her. Oh! and the name is Dantemos. I am the king of the fire."

"Thank you, your grace." Nathan said as he walked in the house. The house was very beautiful. The walls was a lava wall and the floor was made out of pure lava rocks but it didn't hurt no one's feet. The theme was elegant. Nathan looked around amazed. There was another guy that came and hugged Dantemos from his waist. He looked liked a male Jina. He also had a garnet gem but it was on his chest.

"Ohh so this is Nathan! My Jina-pumpkin butt always talk about you! My name is Leo and I'm Dante's husband! And I am the King of the Fire Nyphs" He giggled as Dante slapped him on the rear softly. Nathan smiled at them both. They reminded him so much about his mother and father. He soon would open the door again.

"Excuse me, but is it ok if I go to Jina's room outside? The magic carpet needs some air", Nathan asked politely

"Aww why yes passion fruit by all means!" Leo said as he waved his hand.

Nathan smiled and went out the door. He would begin to unroll the carpet. It was black with silver tassels and gold designs. He would then lay it down on the ground then got on it. A huge gust of wind lifted up the carpet and it began to fly! Nathan flew to the back yard to Jina's window. He blushed at what a site she was. He could tell her room was the color of garnet, The walls were covered with some type of writing-maybe it was Greek or Roman. Jina was laying on her queen size bed. She was dressed in some that Princess Jasmine would wear-a halter top and the same pants as her as well. The color of the outfit was red. Nathan blushed shyly as she knocked on her window. Jina looked and she ran to her window.

"W..wow! A real carpet!" she says as she opens the window. She backs away a bit as she looks at Nathan. Her heart started to beat as she looked at him. His handsome face and his handsome smile. She had one fear. She was afraid of heights. "N..Nathan I..I can't do this. I..I'm afraid of the heights." she turns away, her long fiery pink hair following her, a garnet jewel on her back.

"I am afraid too, Jina." Nathan said as he got on one knee, still on the carpet. Jina stood there hugging herself. "I am afraid that my singing would make you not want to be friends with me." Jina looked at him blushing. "Y..you can sing?"

Nathan nodded his head as he held out his hand out for her. "Jina come with me. I..." he smiled softly "I can show you a whole new world."

Jina walked back over and bit her bottom lip. She slowly reaches out for his hand and she sat down on the carpet. Bare feet and all. They both sat down on the carpet and they started to fly. Jina gasped as she leaned on Nathan, her body shaking in his arms. Nathan held her tightly in his strong arms and slowly begins to sing. His voice was lovely-a nice pitch of tenor and alto together.

I can show you the world

Shining, shimmering, splendid

Tell me, princess, now when did

You last let your heart decide?

Nathan slowly covered the princess's eyes as the carpet went higher. Jina held his hands to her eyes.

I can open your eyes

Take you wonder by wonder

Over, sideways and under

On a magic carpet ride?

He let go of her eyes. Her white icy eyes gazed at the stars. How bright they shined on their date. The moon was full and it shined a white hue. Jina held on to his arms as she looks at the amazing site.

A whole new world

A new fantastic point of view

No one to tell us no or where to go

Or say we're only dreaming

Jina smiled like a little child and began to join in. Her voice would make any siren jealous. The mix of he soprano alto voice sounded beautiful.

A whole new world

A dazzling place I never knew

But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear

That now I'm in a whole new world with you

"Now I'm in a whole new world with you~" Nathan said as the carpet spins and dives in the clouds-feeling the mist from them. Jina lifted up her arms in the air her hair flying the wind.

Unbelievable sights

Indescribable feelings

Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling

Through an endless diamond sky

"A whole new world" Jina gasped as the carpet flew down fast. She would cover her eyes as her body shivered again.

"Don't you dare close your eyes~" Nathan sung as he grabbed her arms gently to make her see.

She opened her eyes to see the town's light-oh how they sparkled. She sang again. "A hundred thousands things to see~" The elf sang again as Nathan followed her as the carpet go zooming through the forest. "Hold your breath it gets better!" Jina sang again.

I'm like a shooting star

I've come so far

I can't go back

To where I used to be

"A whole new world~"

"E..Every turn a surprise!"

"With new horizons to pursue~"

"E...Every moment a..a red letter!" Jina said as Nathan hugged her lovingly as they looked up in the sky-staring at the constellations. they both began to sing.

I'll chase them anywhere

There's time to spare

Let me share this whole new world with you

They both sang as the carpet went to this water oasis with a huge waterfall and the water was a pinkish blue. A swan was swimming and Jina leaned down and touched its head as Nathan began to sing again. The carpet slowing down of course.

"A whole new world~"

"A..A whole new world!"

"That's where we'll be~"

"T..that's where we'll be!"

He looked down at the water singing. "A thrilling chase." Jina looked at him then lift his chin to make him look back at her. "A..A wondrous place..." She slowly leaned in and kissed him softly with her soft yet warm lips. He pulled away softly while holding her by her waist as they both sang together. "For you and me~!" The carpet slowly flew on the oasis's river. The lily pad began to spin softly.

**A/N: I am so so so sorry you guys that it took me so long! I love you all! love, peace and yaoi dreams ^_^**


	12. The first Kiss

Thank the Gods! It was finally a weekend. You would've actually thought that it was going to be bright and sunny but really it was dark on the Weekends. Kevin found himself snuggling with his vampire crush. His hat was off and so was his vampire crush. Kevin was amazed on how long yet messy Edward's hair was. He couldn't help it, he began to reach out to it and slowly stroked the long silk hair. It felt amazing in his hair. The human smiled as he scratched the vampire's head softly but all of a sudden he had heard a low purr. What? Edward has a cat? He looked around to see where the cat was but when he looked back at Edward, There was two bright blue eyes looking up at him. He yelped as he quickly leaned up.

"I'm s-s-so sorry Edward I Couldn't help myself!"

"Heh, it's ok pumpkin. I love it when you do that..please...Keep Going." Edward said Begging. What?! The mean vampire was begging to be petted?! Kevin could help but giggled snort at him. So the human did what he wished. He gently scratched through the black messy hair. It was relaxing to Kevin. He would lean back as he closed his eyes. But suddenly, the nerd would stop.

"Why do you bully me and my friends?"

"Correction, Kevin. I don't bully your friends. my comrades do. The reason why I bully you is because I like you."

Kevin's eyes widened as he leans up in shocked. What?! Somebody likes a human? Kevin could only smile at the vampire. So, they stayed there laying in each other's arms for the rest of the day/night. Even though Eddward was a vampire, he was still warm. Everything was going and feeling so right. Until Kevin's cell phone started to ring. With a groan, Kevin grabbed his phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Kevin! I..It's Jina. A..are you ok?"

"Oh hey Jina yeah I'm Fine. I'm chilling out with Edward."

There was a gasp. "D..Did he-"

"Oh no Jina! He would never do that. At least not yet." He said playfully. Edward was staring at him with hungry lustful eyes. Kevin gulped then he would slowly get up from the warm spot and went outside to feel the cold air brushed through his volume short orange hair.

"So how was your date with Nat?"

"It was amazing. He...He showed me a whole new world." Jina said lovingly and leaned on her headboard. "what about you?"

Kevin looked down at the concrete and blushed-a light pink shade on his cheeks.

"He made me dinner. It was so good. We watch a movie and the next thing that I know..I woke up. With him on top of me. We were clothed of course." He laughed softly as Jina squealed like a yaoi fan girl. Well, She was. Kevin then stopped laughing a bit.

"Hey, I..I got a call from . Tomrrow at work it's going to be Opposite day."

"What is that?"

"H..He told me that you have to sing and I to be the waitress."

"What?! That's Absurd! I can't sing!"

"D..don't worry I..I'll help you.."

"Really?! you will!"

"yes K..Kevin.. we will start Monday?"

"Oh that's fine with me. I'll take to you later!"

"o..okay! B..Bye!"

They both hanged up and he got up. Once he walked into the door and closes the door but as soon as he turns around, Edward blocked his way and pins him to the door, him smirking.

"B..By the Gods! why must you scare me like that!"

"I wanted to, Pumpkin. I just want to sink my teeth.." he leaned closer to the human, making his head softly bang on the door. The vampire grabbed Kevin's neck and gently squeezing it. "into that pretty little neck of yours. Would you let me pumpkin? Drain you and only fill you with lust and exotic pleasures?" The vampire's words became breathy. Edward would slowly then press his lower body on Kevin-making the human gasps softly, feeling from how hard the vampire was. His long, 8 in manhood.

Kevin gasped softly as he puts his hands on the strong vampire's chest. "o..oh please I don't think I am qualified or ready to do anything like that.." he would slowly grind his hips on the vampire's groin area. By the Gods, just take him now! Kevin's breath hitched as Edward picked his leg up while he was breathing softly.

"Have you ever been kissed?"

"No, I was too afraid to."

The vampire leaned closer to him and gently grips on his neck. "I will teach you. Now, close your eyes." he whispered to him-Kevin closing his eyes and hear his Dark crush's voice. "Good boy...Now, open your mouth. Slightly." Kevin would slowly open his mouth and holds on to Edward. All of a sudden, he felt his crush's tongue, swirling in his mouth. Kevin did the same with his tongue and moans softly in the kiss. They would soon close the distance in between them. Their hips grinding and their hands feeling on each other's body. Their passion gained stronger and deeper as Kevin began to wrap his legs around the vampire's waist and held onto him tight. Edward growled seductively as Kevin pulled away from the kiss.

"Give me more..!"

"I..I can't w..we are classmates! y..you're my bully and you're probably just doing this because you ju-"

Edward stopped him and tongue kissed him deeply. Kevin muffling his pleading but it made him give up. Edward picked him up by his firm rear and pulled the human close to him. Kevin blushing as he moaned in the kiss. Soon they were both on the couch. Damn, this was getting real hot and intense but they were only kissing. Edward pulled away and Kevin panted hard while blushing.

"Heh, you forgot to breathe.."

"I'm sorry! it's not my fault!" Kevin said as he gently pushed the vampire away. Edward laughed in victory as the human walked in the kitchen to get something to drink. Of course his crush would follow him. But all of a sudden, Kevin's phone started to ring, of course he answered it. It was his Dad.

"Hello Dad! what's up?"

"Hey, Kiddo! just checking up on you and all! Jina is here with me and Nat and she wanted to start the singing training now."

Kevin swallowed hard as he looked around for the mysterious vampire. Tilting his head, he would look down to the floor then he would gasp. Edward was on his knees-gazing up at the human with his icy blue eyes. Oh gods! A dominating man on his knees. Kevin couldn't help but blush slowly nodding his head to his father's explanation of why Jina was here. Edward looked at him then he would slowly licked Kevin's crotch and gently bites it-making Kevin yelp.

"You okay Son?"

"Y..Yes father I..I will talk to you later when I get there ok? BYE!" He hanged up fast and the vampire laughed at him. "That's not funny!"

"ok ok it's not funny" Edward said as he leans up still kneeling. "It's Hilarious! I see you have to go."

"Yes I do. And I thank you for the home date" the human said as he puts on his shoes, the vampire following in pursuit, of course he was smirking.

"No problem, pumpkin. Oh and congratulations."

"For what?"

"I gave you your first kiss."

And he sure did! Kevin blushed and waved at his vampire crush. Why does he have butterflies in his stomach? His First kiss...His first kiss..

**A/N:I am soo soo sorry I know it's too late but hey! i'm back! I love you guys! please comment!**


	13. The Plan

Chad was laying on his bed, watching T.V. He rolled his eyes at it because it was another sappy love story. He called his two friends. The Fox and the Cyclops.

"Come on, pick up the fucking phone." the fire vampire growled. Chad was very different from all of the other vampires. He can absorb fire and by the gods how much he loved fire. You can say that he only feeds on fire. Heh, Could he be Natsu's son? Haha Just playing.

"Hello?" A female voice said in a singing tone.

"Oh hi, Mom!" Chad calls everyone's mother Mom or mommy. "Is Eddy home?"

"Oh Hi chad! Yes he is home and his cell phone is on now so you can call his cell phone, deary~"

"aww ok! thanks mom!" He said cheerfully then he hanged up, soon to be calling Eddy's phone.

"Hello?"

"What's up Foxy?"

"Ugh, I never told you to call me that, Fire breath."

"shut up man, put Ed on the phone too."

Eddy sighed as he began to call up the Cyclops's cell phone. Once Ed answered the phone, Eddy soon began to make it a 3 way call.

"Uhh, Hi you guys. This better be quick! I am watching Megaclops."

"Alright, alright, one eye. you can go back to your nerdy series after I tell you what's going on." Chad said as he was reading a Goddess playboy magazine.

"Dude, come on, what the deal?" The impatient fox said as he laid on his circular bed.

"I want to get that Phoenix's power..her flames...I hunger that power.."

"I don't know Chad, if you keep that much fire, won't you get gas?"

"No, Ed! that's beans!" Eddy said angrily, face palming.

"Sure am, Eddy!"

"Ok you two dumbasses just shut up and listen to me." Chad demanded and the two of them got silent. "Now, all the reason why I want to have all of the fire power is because I want to take over the school."

"why do you want to do that, fire douche?"

"Because! I hunger her fire. The Phoenix fire is so rare. And I want to take over this miserable school. Take it over so that the Gods can see how much power I have."

"Uhh Eddy that doesn't sound good. It seems that Chad doesn't like butter toast"

"Oh shut up ED! Now what's in it for US, Chad?"

"Eddy, my dear foxy boy. I shall make you rich and you would never EVER go poor again"

Now that sounded like music into Eddy's ears. Eddy hated being poor and he was so tired of sharing his money and giving it away.

"Then it's a deal! Ed and I will help you!"

"Uhh Eddy I didn't get to ask him what's in it for m-"

"Shut up Ed! we are helping him! Ok Chad and one eye I will see y'all later."

All of them hanged up. Ed looked sad. Why did he look like that? I guess he was tired of being rushed. When will his voice be heard?

**A/N: ok you guys I am so sorry that this is short. I promise it will get longer and we will have some smut and lemon~~ I promise! *heart heart***


	14. The Vampire and Human

** A/N: the moment we all have been waiting for! THE HOTNESS! and you guys I am sorry there were some personal issues going on. so please like, comment ^_^**

After Kevin got done rehearsing with Jina, he went down to the gym to get this things-Since the locker hall was closed and gym lockers are always open. Kevin didn't know that there was a swim meet going on, so he took his time to get ready to go home. Listening to his music, he would lean on his locker and closes his eyes. Why? Why did he have to think about that vampire? Why did he feel so right with him even though it was wrong of the vampire to approach him like that? The nerd smirked and chuckled a bit as he remember when they were both dancing to the song Jina was singing. He loved the way his grinded onto his slender rear. Blushing slightly, he went and opened his locker grab his bag. Then all of a sudden, he heard beeping. Wait beeping? Why? Kevin unlocked his phone and saw a text message.

_L_ook behind you. ;)

Swallowing hard, Kevin-with hesitation turned around and say those cold blue eyes stared at him. Kevin leaned back fast that he hit his head on those hard gym lockers. Eddward laughed as the nerd rubbed his head.

"Hello Pumpkin~"

"Oh battle of bunker hill that hurt!" Kevin said as he grabbed his bag soon his eyes glared at the wet vampire. Now Now you dirty minds! It's because he came back from swimming. Kevin looked at him up and down slowly biting his bottom lip. Oh Gods...the minds of a teenaged boy. The vampire looked at him and smirked.

"Like what you see pumpkin? It is true that vampire bodies are far more attractive than a human female. Does it turn you on?" Eddward asked the human as he blushed.

"A..A turn on? No, no No. You must be mistaken. I..I'm not turned on.." Looking away, Kevin thought to himself: _I'm Horny. _

Shaking it off, Kevin grabbed his stuff and puts on his jacket, since it was the fall time now. But all of a sudden, the Vampire grabbed him and slammed him gently to the wall and stares off to the side. He could hear foot steps coming from the other side. It was Chad, he was growling to the fact that he was upset at Edd because of he broke off their friendship.

"When I find the fag he is dead! So is he little nerd boy toy. I'll rule this school and have people bow down to me.. Soon..I will become a god.." Chad said as he walked away. Eddward and Kevin stood there.

"I..I have tell Jina!"

"Let her wait. You have more pressing matters to attend to."

"What?! How can you say that? And what are you talking about by more pressing matte-" He words were silence by a tongue kiss. His eyes widened. The vampire-The Vampire was kissing him! their tongues having a wresting match in the vampire's mouth. Trying to pull away, Kevin would breathe for air while holding onto him. The vampire looked at him with his Cold, icy blue eyes.

"mmm..you need to relax more.." Eddward said with a low, husky growl as he takes off Pumpkin's Quiz Bowl hat and puts it down. Kevin covering his short orange hair but soon Edd would grabs hands and pushed them above his head. Of course the nerd would start struggling.

"mmm you know pumpkin, if you keep on struggling.." the sadistic vampire said as he grabbed the virgin's chin softly to make him look at the vampire: "I won't be able to send you to paradise.."

Ahh Paradise...how the vampire said sent shivers to the red head's spine. Kevin sighed and gave in to the bliss of what is to come. Suddenly, he felt something cold on his neck, the smell of chlorine took over his nostrils. But then out of no where, he felt something sharp on his neck opening his eyes wide. He begin to yell in protest.

"No! Please Don't Bite me!"

"mmm I'm not gonna bite you. Now listen to me and.." the vampire would gently grab Kevin's neck and whispers in his ear "Relax.."

Giving in, pumpkin head sighed. He relaxed his body. But he couldn't help but blush when he felt the cold water on his clothing but then would suddenly jolt a bit when he heard his zipper unzip and his belt unbuckle. Before the vampire could pull down his boxers and pants, the nerd protested and began to lift up his pants.

"I said I won't do it!"

But all of a sudden the vampire's cold blue eyes turned into a brighter blue-causing Kevin's hands to go above his head, making his pants fall down. Whimpering, the nerd only tried to break free from this spell but yet again he gave up.

"you look cute like that..now stay like that and I'll make you feel good.." Eddward said as he got on his knees and gently chuckled a bit. Wow, Kevin was a nice size. The vampire slowly licks the tip just to see his little nerd crush reacted.

"A..Ahn E..Edd.."

Good. That's what the vampire wanted to hear. Those soft, lustful, sensual moans. Deep throating his length while gripping on the nerd's thighs. Soft gasps were only exchanged, Heh...I guess you can call it the Equivalent Exchange. Pulling up from the length from his mouth, the vampire kisses the tip of his victim's tip.

"Turn around...and stick your ass out."

And with a gulp, Kevin did that-Soon to be giving into the pleasure. But soon would gasp loudly, he felt something...something wet. NO! IT COULDN'T BE! It was Eddward..Kissing on his "Spot"..?

"Edd! H..H..How unsanitary! Remove your tongue from that place immediately!" The red head said as he grips on the locker frames a bit tighter. But the vampire groan softly from the taste of it. Kevin would moan out softly as he felt his tongue go inside-soon to be exploring him inside. Pulling his tongue out The vampire made a remark

"mmm Salty yet sweet really sweet.."

Kevin wanted to do now is to hit the perverted vampire. His knees falls to the ground, the vampire picked him up and lays him on the bench in the gym locker room.

"I'm going in..just hold on to me.." And with one quick yet gentle thrust, he was inside his crush..he took him. Kevin moans out then suddenly spoke in Japanese, stating that it hurts. Edd would soon lean in and kisses him deeply as he suddenly moves gently while pounding him. there was nothing but moaning and pleasure echoing in the room.

Now in Doggy style, Edd was grabbing on his crush's hips and was pounding him harder...deeper, of course The nerd as moaning loudly. This pleasure train was going on for about 3 hours.

"Ahn! E...E..E...C..Cumming..!" so much pleasure he couldn't speak right. But the vampire knew what he was talking about.

"Ah...ah me too.." Edd said then with one big push, they came in a shivering, orgasmic pleasure. Falling on top of the Human, he growling softly in his ear

"You're mine..."

Those words..Those words would change Kevin's relationship more.


End file.
